


Insubordination

by Dreamer in the Dark (Dream_Wreaver)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, Consensual spanking, F/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dreamer%20in%20the%20Dark
Summary: Sequel to Control, she had her fun, but now the roles are reversed





	Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, this is a sequel to Control, because I left that one open ended

While they had agreed to trade off the next time they wanted to play Nathalie couldn’t help but feel she was being left out of the loop of something. More and more, Gabriel was getting on her nerves, neglecting to inform her of important changes to contracts or meetings or places she was supposed to be. It felt like he was pushing her to a breaking point. Did he want her to punish him? Or was he simply looking for a pretense to punish her?

“Is there something you want to talk about?” Nathalie asked as she slammed a pile of papers she’d taken the liberty of doing all work possible on. All they were waiting for now was his signature.

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel asked.

“You’ve been surly,” Nathalie placed her hands on her hips, “More so than usual. And I get the sense that you want something but aren’t confident enough to ask. Do you  _ want _ me to mess up my work or something?”

“I…” he began to reply and instantly snapped his mouth shut. His hands remained folded behind his back and his posture remained rigid. Gabriel was a man who would do anything to avoid having a visual cue, a tell as to what he was truly thinking or feeling. The irony was, in his desperation to avoid having a tell, his actions when he thought he  _ might _ tell were a tell in and of themselves. 

“I thought we already established that communication between us is key,” Nathalie sighed, “Whatever you want to say… Whatever you want to  _ do _ , I won’t judge you for it. But I can’t play along if you don’t tell me what the game is.”

Gabriel sighed again, “Would you mind staying for dinner tonight?” he asked.

“Are you going to be having dinner with your son?” Nathalie asked in reply.

“I… don’t know what answer you want to that question,” Gabriel told her, “Do you want me to? Do you want me not to?”

“I would prefer if you spend some time with your son,” Nathalie replied, “No matter how careful we are, no matter how naive Adrien is. There’s always a chance he could see something, and whether he understands it or not he has friends that likely will. At least if you spend time with him he can’t be upset about you choosing me over him.”

“You think that would be how he sees it?”

“I think it’s a distinct possibility,” Nathalie nodded, “You know me sir, I prefer to look at problems from all possible angles. And knowing who Adrien is like, I would say it makes sense if he thought that way. Therefore, if you want to try and evade suspicion, perhaps spending time with him will make him too happy to question why you’re doing it.”

“Do you think so?”

“I don’t know for sure,” Nathalie shrugged, “The biggest problem with those who are as emotionally inclined as Adrien is is that logic doesn’t always apply to them. It makes them harder to predict in certain situations, particularly ones where their emotions could run high. But it tends to work in that the only predictable thing about the way they react is that it’s unpredictable, and usually quite stupid. If you want to avoid that, you need to provide a distraction, much like you did when you got akumatized into the Collector.”

Gabriel thought for a moment, then sighed, “As always you have a good point that’s well made. I’ll join Adrien for dinner tonight. And then I want you to stay so that we can have a discussion.”

“Of course, sir,” Nathalie nodded and went back to her work.

It was much later that evening, when Adrien could be assumed to be safely sequestered in his room for the remainder of the night, that they met again. They sat in the living room, distanced, quiet. Gabriel sat with his hands in his lap, Nathalie sat waiting for him to speak. She was determined not to be the one doing all the work in this middling, not quite relationship they had. Several times Gabriel opened his mouth and closed it. He was typically so good at conveying what he meant with very few words. But from her own understanding, his communication skills tended to be limited when it came to admitting there was something perhaps a touch unconventional that he wanted.

“I, I’m not trying to make your life difficult. More so than usual, rather,” Gabriel began, “I just… I want to punish you, and I was unsure of how to communicate it.”

She thought back to the first time they had dipped their toes into the world that he was now referencing. It had started with light bondage, and had gone no further. At the end of it, he had implied he wanted to try something a little more physical, a little more painful even, if she would be willing. Perhaps he just wanted some context for their new area of play. Nevermind that they were already boss and subordinate, but because he wasn’t sure how to ask her, he’d gotten her to play the game without telling her the rules.

“You want to spank me,” Nathalie broke down his statement to what he really meant.

She found it so much easier when he stopped beating around the bush. Then again, theirs was a world, and a relationship he wasn’t used to. While he loved Emilie, and that was never something to be doubted, there were desires which she sparked within him that were different from the ones Nathalie did. It wasn’t a bad thing, but because the experience was entirely different, it only made sense that he wasn’t completely sure of how to approach it without being judged for it. They’d already had to have a discussion on how comfortable he was with the idea that he, the boss, was sleeping with his assistant. He wasn’t overly comfortable with that oversimplified view of what their relationship was. Then again he wasn’t comfortable with their relationship being examined in any context.

“Yes,” Gabriel answered, “And… I wanted to do it through a lens that seemed a bit more natural to us-”

“So you wanted me to make a mistake on a document or something which you could use as fodder for this scenario?”

“Yes,”

“And then you wanted to punish me for my mistake by spanking me,”

“Yes, well… not, exactly…”

“Was there another object involved in all of this?”

“Yes?”

“Would it be more painful than your hand?”

“If I used enough force, more than likely,”

“What is it?”

“A… a riding crop,” though his face remained impassive, she could see the shame welling in his eyes. It had to have been hard for him to admit it was what he wanted with her.

Nathalie thought about it for a moment. She had found from some of the brief research she’d done on the world crops, depending on the make, were harder than the hand but softer than a lot of other object, and were a good way to test one’s limits of pain. Nathalie had been spanked as a child; not much, since she rarely did anything to warrant corporal punishment, but enough to remember the feeling. She wondered if she would truly enjoy it, then again she considered herself open enough to try anything once.

“Alright,” she agreed, “If that’s what you want me to do.”

“You’re willing to do it?” Gabriel seemed shocked at how easily she agreed.

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?” Nathalie asked in reply. When he was silent she continued, “I’ll find something tomorrow that I can make a mistake for you to catch. We can start the punishment at your leisure.”

“Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?”

“I would never tire of hearing it I’m sure,” She smirked, “And don’t think just because I know you want to punish me I’ll make it easy. We don’t want a mistake actually going through because you’re distracted with fantasies of what’s to come, pun intended. I want to plant it carefully where should it go through it won’t send the whole business under. Keep your eyes open sir, or else you won’t get to punish me at all.”

That weekend Gabriel allowed Adrien to spend the night with that dj friend of his. Mostly it was to keep Adrien’s curiosity at bay while allowing Gabriel the freedom to come and go as he pleased. All his items were in order, and he had everything prepared. For a change of pace, he’d invited Nathalie over to his home. And the room he’d prepared was all set up. It was in keeping with the scenario that the setting would be their workplace, though, he hoped it wouldn’t taint the space from working forever.

Nathalie arrived, using her keys to the building to enter. Gabriel remained hidden in the shadows of the stairway.

“Sir?” she called, “I’m here,”

Gabriel made his entrance, and relished in the shock he could feel radiating off of her, “You’re wearing black,” she commented. He hadn’t worn black since shortly after the incident, when he’d been in a period of mourning, before he’d found Nooroo and the potential answer to all his problems.

“I felt the black more appropriate considering the circumstances. Now, if you will follow me, we will have a private conference.”

He turned on his heel and walked off to see if she would follow. He didn’t need to see, they had already agreed to tonight, so she most definitely would. The room was all set up, all he needed was her. They sat at a table, Gabriel doing his very best to keep the smile of anticipation off his face and replace it with one of stern concern.

“Do you know why I’ve asked you to come in and speak with me?” Gabriel asked her after a few moments of silence.

Nathalie raised a brow at him. He could see the wheels in her mind turning, feel through the power of the brooch just how badly she wanted to give a flippant retort. But she seemed to realize what game they were playing, and so she remained collected and replied,

“No sir, is there something wrong?”

Gabriel made use of the ensuing silence, sending her an appraising look. After another moment he said, “Thirteen.”

“I’m sorry?” Nathalie tilted her head to the side, manner coquettish even as she put on a facade of concern and confusion.

“Thirteen mistakes I found in that document you sent me today.”

Her mouth dropped open slightly. She was quite the actress, “Sir, that’s impossible, I never-”

“Thirteen mistakes you made on an important company document,” Gabriel cut her off. He wasn’t lying, it was, it just wasn’t a priority document and they both knew that, “Imagine what disasters might have occurred had that document been sent out. And I’m incredibly disappointed because this isn’t like you,”

“But sir,” Nathalie protested, “It couldn’t have been me.”

“Lying now?” Gabriel raised a brow at her, “You were the only one with access to the document before you sent it to me. Are you trying to insinuate there is someone sabotaging your work? Please,” he sniffed disdainfully, “Had you stepped up and taken responsibility for your actions I would have let you off with a warning. As it stands now, however…”

Nathalie’s eyes widened, ever a quick study, “Please sir,” she clasped her hands together contritely on the tabletop, “I need this job.”

“There are many others who could make the same claim,” Gabriel kept his tone cold, impersonal, “I never listened to them, why should I listen to you?”

“Please,” she all but begged, “There must be something I can do to keep my job.”

“Hmm…” he mused thoughtfully, “I suppose there just might be. It all depends,” he added a pointed glance, “On what you’re willing to do.”

He surreptitiously snuck a glance at her chest. It was noticeably heaving, not heavily, but certainly with more force than necessary for normal breathing. Her jaw was still dropped into a little o of surprise. Gabriel waited, wanting to see if she would take the bait. She did.

“Anything,” she insisted, “I’ll do anything,”

“Well then,” he continued conversationally, “In that case, I think I have the perfect opportunity for you. But first, you’ll need to be wearing the appropriate attire.”

Her brow quirked again, “Appropriate attire, sir?”

“You’ll find it in that box over there,” he waved a hand behind him, “Put it on and let me know when you’re ready.”

“You came awfully prepared for this,” Nathalie remarked even as she stood up.

“Don’t question me,” Gabriel warned, even while keeping his tone light, “You’ll only make it worse for yourself.”

He heard her heave a begrudged sigh behind him, “Yes sir, whatever you say.”

It took a great deal of inner strength to remain sitting and facing away from her as he heard the rustle of cloth which meant she was changing. To be honest, he expected to hear some sort of quip or retort about his choice of her attire for the evening. Then again, maybe she was simply taking her part seriously. He certainly was.

“Alright sir,” she said, “I’m ready.”

Gabriel turned around and his jaw nearly dropped. One might think that after all manner of sinful acts he performed with her he would tire of seeing how her body looked wrapped up in any confection of fabric and lace. He had been the one to choose her lingerie and yet it still floored him how good she looked in it. Especially with how impossibly long her legs looked encased in the deep purple stockings. Purple had been the theme of this evening, he wanted to pay homage to his alter ego, and so he’d had this specific designed to be a purple as rich as blood was for the color red, with delicate gray and silver threading spun throughout the ensemble. Not gaudy enough to take over the jewel tone as (as expected) it gleamed against the pale skin it encased and showed off. But just enough to draw the eye to various body parts as they gazed at her. Perhaps in deference to his usual preferences Nathalie had already let her hair down, one tendril curling invitingly against a breast. As it was he was running dry and had to swallow simply to get the flow of saliva running back through his mouth.

“What next, sir?” there was a barely restrained smirk that curled at the corners of her mouth. While she would defer to him in all manners of business, it was times like these -when the line between who was really in charge of who was blurred- that he saw how rebellious she could truly be. That red streak in her hair was no coincidence, it was a warning that she wasn’t all submission. But tonight, tonight she would.

“Get on that couch over there,” Gabriel pointed to a plush chaise that was sitting benignly in the room. When she went to lay prostrate on it he halted her,  “Ah, ah,” he chided, “Not like that. Rest on your knees and brace your arms along the top, bent at the waist.”

That singular brow of hers was certainly getting a workout this evening as she regarded him a moment before doing what she was told. Gabriel went and retrieved the supple riding crop he’d chosen with such care. He didn’t want something that would leave too harsh a mark on her skin, but if he chose something too soft there would be almost no point in using it. He’d tested the flick on his own arm a couple of times, certain that his pain tolerance was somewhat comparable to hers. It was a quite bite, a small sting that hurt more from shock than anything else. He was certain it was the right one.

Striding over to where she waited, laid out for him like a feast fit for a king, he regarded her, “So…” he began, “Here’s what I’m proposing we do.” her blue eyes regarded his own calmly as he continued, lightly tapping her hip with the instrument, “I will be using this crop. For each infraction on the document you sent me you will receive one lick from it. Thirteen in all. And once we see how well you’ve taken that, we will determine the rest of your punishment. Does that sound fair?”

Nathalie cast her gaze downward a moment before looking at him through her lashes, “More than fair sir,” she wet her lips with her tongue, “It’s positively generous of you.”

Gabriel saw what she was doing, but only smirked in response, “Flattery will get you everywhere Miss Sancoeur, but it will not get you out of your punishment. Now, do you remember what to say if it’s too much?”

She nodded, “Miraculous,” she breathed.

Gabriel nodded too, “Good,” he praised, “Now, are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she responded, adding a soft, “Sir,” at the end.

Gabriel took a steadying breath, feeling a thrill run through his veins at the thought that he was actually getting to do this. With a flick of his wrist the leather end of the crop bit at the skin of her posterior, leaving a tiny red welt behind. Nathalie lurched forward a bit, he assumed more out of surprise, but remained still otherwise.

“Count,” Gabriel instructed.

“One,” Nathalie breathed, clearly trying to steady the intake of her air.

And so it went. He alternated the sites of his strikes, always waiting a beat or two for her to continue her count. Her fingers curled over the sloping top of the chaise as she tried to process the input of sensation, all of it coming from the same area as some other, far more sensitive nerves. As the count rose higher, Gabriel wondered if he dared. She might like it, she might not. But, if he did it and it proved a limit for her, she knew what to say to stop the whole thing. Within that boundary, he had a lot of room to explore. And so, the next strike he sent right at that little bundle between her legs. Nathalie let out a sharp gasp, her back arching towards him as she processed the bite, only barely remembering to add a breathy word of numeric value towards the end. Instantly Gabriel stopped, holding the crop tight within his hands.

“Are you alright?” he asked, instantly concerned.

“I’m…” she panted, “Fine. That was just-” Gabriel bit his lip as he waited for the next word to fall from her lips, “Unexpected.”

“A good unexpected, or bad?” he tried to clarify.

There was a moment of quiet, the stillness broken only by her fevered attempts a normal breathing. At last, she recovered herself and relaxed a little. Turning her face back towards him she answered, “Good,” her voice molten, practically purring, “ _ Very good _ . But,” she added, “I wouldn’t do that again if you’re just going to tease me.”

Gabriel heaved a sigh of relief, “Good, shall we continue?”

“I…” she looked shocked, “I think I’ve lost count. That last one really did distract me.”

“We were on eleven I believe,” Gabriel helped her, “Two more.”

“Right,” Nathalie nodded, “I’m ready when you are sir.”

The final blows were delivered in quick succession. And then Gabriel dispensed with the instrument entirely. His blood had boiled throughout this entire ordeal, and watching Nathalie take the licks of the crop as magnificently and regal as any queen holding court only sent his passion skyrocketing. Especially when she admitted she did not mind the bite of the eleventh strike. It had taken more resolve than he had realized he’d even possessed to continue instead of dispensing with it and giving them what they both wanted.

Tiny red welts decorated her derriere, hopefully it wouldn’t be too tender. As Gabriel came to rest beside her on the chaise he ran a hand over the injured area, tender in his ministration. Nathalie let out a breathy little sigh as she folded her arms over on the top and rested her head on them, staring at him all the while.

“How are you feeling?” Gabriel asked, continuing his caress.

Nathalie’s eyes were dark, practically sapphires glimmering at him with barely restrained emotion. Gabriel didn’t even need his miraculous to know that emotion was desire.

“I ache,” Nathalie purred, “I ache for you,  _ sir _ .”

“So, what do you want me to do about it?” Gabriel practically growled in response.

A dainty hand came and cupped his jaw. She leaned in and whispered two words into his ear,

“Fuck me.”

He was happy to oblige. Her lingerie was brushed to the side, and he himself didn’t even bother to get fully undressed before swiftly entering her. Hurried and frenzied, trying to work out the fever pitch her punishment had worked them both into. Given everything they had been building to, it didn’t last long. The rhythm became rushed and sloppy, but the crest came barreling toward them both. They lay there, his heavy weight atop her own, reclining on the chaise and struggling to catch their breath. Eventually, Gabriel wobbled his way off of her, reclining towards the lower end of the seat, Nathalie’s legs resting atop his lap. Silence reigned for but a few moments. But, Nathalie struggled and braced herself up on his elbows, sending him a significant look.

“That was…” she panted, “Indescribable.”

“I’m glad,” Gabriel ground out through his harsh breathing, “You liked it.”

“So,” she began, a sultry and impish smirk on her face, “Think next time you’ll be able to get me out of my clothes?”

Gabriel’s brain short-circuited for a moment. When it reset he laughed, “Only if you can promise the same for me.”

Perhaps it was natural chemistry, perhaps it was the prolonged period without a partner. Whatever it was, when they came together, they were insatiable. It was why trysts had to be scheduled for the weekends, because they enjoyed wearing each other out in every way imaginable. And tonight was no exception.

“Well then,” Nathalie grabbed a hold of his tie and led him to the bed stashed in the far corner, “What are we waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Until next time


End file.
